Consumer fireworks have been generally stored in bulk enclosed containers while transporting the fireworks. While transporting a bulk enclosed container, the fireworks may undesirably move within the bulk enclosed container and become damaged. Further, after transporting the bulk enclosed container, the fireworks are removed from the bulk enclosed container and displayed on tables or shelves in a building or a tent. However, the amount of labor required to (i) fill the bulk containers with fireworks prior to transporting the fireworks, and (ii) to remove the fireworks from the bulk containers after transporting the fireworks and to display and sell the fireworks in the building or the tent is relatively expensive.
Accordingly, the inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved cargo container and method that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned deficiencies.